Frog Man
by dancemagictv
Summary: It has black eyes. It has beady, black, terrifying eyes and it's staring at Sonny like it wants to eat his soul for breakfast.


**For SEAL Team Week Day 2, which had the prompts Clay or trapped.**

**My whumpy, angsty heart should have had a field day with that pair, but for some reason this happened instead, so this is for 'trapped.'**  
**I have no idea what's happening.**

* * *

It has black eyes.

It has beady, black, terrifying eyes and it's staring at Sonny like it wants to eat his soul for breakfast.

"Come on, guys," he yells through the thin plywood door of their quarters. "Open the fucking door!"

He hears Clay's obnoxious, childish cackle ring through from the other side, but it's Brock who shouts back, "It's more scared of you than you are of it, I promise you that. Do you know what you look like before you've had your coffee in the morning? Not a pretty sight."

The 'it' being discussed is a frog. An ugly, disgusting, abomination of a frog. And Sonny's trapped inside the makeshift trailer with it. It's taken up residence on the door, about a foot away from the knob, flaunting its arrogance like it owns the place. And it's blocking his only way out.

"It's on the door!" he shouts.

"It has as much right to be there as you do," Clay says, and Sonny can hear the unfettered glee coming though his voice.

"It has a right to be banished to the very darkest and deepest depths of hell," he spits back.

The creature deepens its crouch in response, and Sonny takes a slow, terrified step back.

_Don't you dare. Don't you dare_.

It's a putrid green color, with spindly monster legs that he knows could launch it across the room in a split second. And there's no question that also means it would undoubtedly land on him.

"Come on, guys," he's not above pleading. "_Please_".

He hears chatter on the other side of the door before Jason's voice filters through.

"What's going on, Sonny?"

"Jace," he lets out in relief. "Thank God. Can you please open the door?"

"Why can't you do it?"

The beast shifts at the new voice, front foot sliding across the rough wooden surface while its back leg stretches threateningly toward Sonny in an unnatural arc. Alien, bulbous toes spread wide, and he just knows it's preparing to catapult itself at him.

There's simply no reason a lifeform like this should exist. It's atrocious and should be completely wiped out of existence.

Extinction can't always be a bad thing, right?

"Sonny?" Jason questions when he doesn't receive a reply.

"There's a huge frog," he whisper shouts. "If I move any closer, it's gonna jump on me."

A choked cough, then Ray's voice, "A frog? Jameelah catches them all the time. Just open the door, brother."

"It's gonna jump on me!"

"I have my med bag ready to go, Sonny," Trent chimes in. (What the hell? Is everyone out there now?!) "I'll do everything I can to help you once you escape its clutches."

"Oh, fuck you! Fuck all of you."

The standoff continues.

The interloper blinks, and Sonny blinks back.

It spits its tongue out in a sinister act of domination, and Sonny knows it can smell his fear. It has him outmatched and it knows it.

"Petty Officer Quinn, I'm gonna need you to join us in the briefing room."

Blackburn.

_Shit._

"Just do it, Sonny! Pull the Band-Aid off." Of course Trent would use the fucking Band-Aid analogy. "You'll feel good once you do."

"It has murder in its eyes," he calls back with conviction. "I know the look."

"Okay, okay, enough," Jason finally yells. "We're coming in, Sonny."

He quickly scrambles to the farthest corner of the small room, nearly face planting on the way as his flip flop tries to dislodge from his foot. He settles into a defensive crouch just as the door starts to creep open.

It's like a slow motion horror movie. The monstrosity makes its move as soon as the door starts to shift, leaping into the air, legs fully extended to their limit and more than doubling the size of its grotesque, horribly misshapen body. Sonny stays perfectly stone still, eyes tracking the flight until it lands on the wooden frame of one of the bunks. (Not his, THANK GOD)

The team tumbles in behind it, taking in the scene.

"Jesus Christ, Sonny," Clay laughs. "It's a little bitty tree frog."

"What the hell were you gonna do with that?" Jason asks, gesturing to the pillow Sonny didn't realize he was holding protectively in front of his chest. "Smother it?"

"Oh my God, it's adorable!" Brock exclaims as he rushes forward to scoop it up off of the bunk post.

"I hate you all so much," Sonny says as he sidesteps past them and hurries out of the trailer, still clutching the pillow in his arms.

Brock's voice rings out with joy behind him.

"Can we keep it?"


End file.
